Changes: Sequel to Away from the Sun
by Nefertiti451
Summary: This story picks up two months after Away from the Sun ends. The Jonas' and Kitten are settling into the life that they now live. Not as mature but I'm putting it under M because you have to read the first story to understand and that is Mature. Sorry.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Changes: Sequel to Away from the Sun

Summary:

It's been two months since Joe's return to his family and Kitten's arrival. Things are starting to get back to normal until Joe starts having flashbacks and Kitten starts having fainting spells.

* * *

Joe Jonas shot up in bed, just like he'd been doing every night for the two months. He wished the dreams were just nightmares but he knew they weren't. They were memories of what had been done to him and THEY made him do. Sighing he got up, he knew from experience he wouldn't get back to sleep. Might do him some good to go try to write some music. He still hadn't come far on that. He had so much he wanted to say but the fact remained, he was afraid of what his family would think of him after they heard it. He knew they accepted Kitten despite her past but that did nothing to parley his fear. Sighing he exited his room.

One of the perks of becoming famous was their music room was now sound proof. They could practice anytime of day without disturbing their parents.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Joe reached the music room to find Kitten fast asleep on the couch. He shook his head and shut the door. Maybe TV would be better, he didn't really have any inspiration anyway.

"Are you alright?" came a voice, startling Joe.

"Don't do that Kevin." Joe told his older brother, clutching his chest.

"Sorry." Kevin apologized knowing Joe didn't like it when people snuck up on him anymore.

"It's fine." Joe said, tried of being babied.

"Where you writing?" Kevin asked, knowing he hadn't really since he returned.

"I was going to try but Kate's asleep in there." Joe said. "I'll settle for watching TV."

"Do you want to talk?" Kevin asked. Joe shook his head, he wasn't ready for his family to know what had happened yet. "Do you want me to move Kate?" Joe shook his head.

"She feels safe in there. She sleeps less than I do." Joe said. Kevin nodded. He knew that better than anyone. Kitten spend many nights in his room because of nightmares the last two months. The thing that made him sad was the nightmares couldn't be chased away for Kitten or Joe like they could for Nick or Frank. Kitten and Joe's nightmares were more memories than fears. It wasn't what could happen to them, but what did.

"Come on I'll watch the infomercials with you." Kevin said, having learned the only way to comfort his brother was to be there for him.

* * *

Kevin looked up as Nick slide into the game room where they'd been hanging out with Miley and Brandie Cyrus. It had been a few days since Kevin had sat up with Joe.

"Kevin something's wrong with Katie." the 16 year old gasped having ran from the other end of the house. Kevin was on his feet before he really knew what to do. Joe and the Cyrus sisters followed.

They reached the other side of the house to find a scared Frankie sitting besides the unconscious girl they'd opened their home to.

"She just fell down." the 9 year old cried. Brandie pulled him away from the scene as Kevin checked for a pulse. He let out the breath he was holding when he found one.

"Nick, Miley go find the first aid kit." he told the two 16 year olds. They nodded and disappeared.

"Katie." Kevin said trying to coax her awake.

"I'm gonna call mom and dad." Joe said.

"Kitten." He tried again but the girl stayed still. Sighing he moved one of the decorative towels under her head as Nick and Miley returned with the first aid kit. Digging threw it he found the smelling salt. Breaking it he stuck it under her nose. The three watched her wake up slowly. Once she was awake she turned green before emptying the contents of her stomach into the guest bathroom's toilet. Miley and Nick stepped out of the bathroom to give her some privacy as Kevin placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked keeping her hair out of her face. Kitten shook her head as she tried to stand up to rinse out her mouth. Kevin ended up handing her a cup of water.

"I don't know." she whispered quietly her whole body was shaking from the after affects of throwing up.

"It's alright." he whispered kissing her forehead she didn't feel like she had a temper. Slipping an arm under her legs he lifted her up. She still hadn't put on much weight despite the fact that Mrs. Jonas had been trying to feed her every chance she got. Kitten rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the guest room. Nick, Miley, Brandie and Frankie watched quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 2:

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas got home a half hour later. Miley and Brandie headed home after leaving the boys and Kitten in their parents care. Mrs. Jonas kicked her sons out of the guest room so she could speak with Kitten privately without embarrassment.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had spoken together at length about the chances of Kitten being pregnant. They had agreed that there was a large probability given her former profession. They finally agreed to let it run its course and they'd find out in time. The girl was still fragile when it came to other people there was no need to push her into something else.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow." Mrs. Jonas told her. What the boys didn't know was this wasn't the first time Kitten had fainted. She'd done it twice while they were out on band business. Kitten nodded. "I need you to be honest with me child, what are the chances you could be pregnant?" Kitten looked at her.

"There's a chance but I always made sure they used protection…" she trailed off remembering something.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Kitten shook her head and buried it in the pillows. "Katie what's wrong?"

"Kevin." she said, her cheeks were red about having to tell his mother this. "It happened twice. We didn't use protection the second time." she whispered the last part. "I'm so stupid." Mrs. Jonas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It takes two people. It's just as much Kevin's as it is your. But first we need to confirm you are." Kitten nodded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jonas." Kitten said as Mrs. Jonas stood up. "I've caused you so many problems." Mrs. Jonas gave her a small smile.

"You also saved a few." Mrs. Jonas reminded her. "Get some sleep child, you're going to need it." Kitten nodded.

* * *

Kevin nearly jumped off the couch as his mother entered the living room.

"I'm taking her to the doctors tomorrow. They'll figure out what wrong." she told her family. Giving her husband a look she turned to her eldest son. "We need to talk." Kevin nodded and followed his mother as his brothers snickered.

"What's up ma?" Kevin asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Paul Kevin how could you?" she started, "Katie told me about your last time together." Mrs. Jonas told him bluntly. She was not proud of her son for keeping this from her or her husband. Kevin has the grace to grimaced. "Kevin there's a high probability she's pregnant and it's YOURS." she told her son. Kevin sighed and hung his head.

"I don't know how to make this right by you guys or her." he said quietly burying his head in his hands. Mrs. Jonas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to take time." she told him. "There are no quick fixes for this honey. But you need to do right by this little girl regardless. She need someone now more than ever to support her. If you really love her…" Mrs. Jonas trailed off. Kevin nodded.

"I understand mom." he told her standing up.

"And for goodness sake don't do anything RASH." she told him. Kevin had the grace to blush but nodded. His mother really did know him too well.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 3:

Joe shot up in bed, sighing he resigned himself to no more sleep for the night. Creeping out of his bed room he headed for the living room. Maybe he could still catch some good shows before the infomercials took over the airwaves. Quietly he made his way downstairs. He stopped when he saw the glow of the already on TV. He was going to make a comment to Kitten when he heard Kevin speak quietly to her. Creeping closer he hid behind he wall and listened quietly.

* * *

Kevin sat down next to Kitten on the couch. She didn't look up. Kevin knew she was scared. He was too. Her remembered what his mom said about support. Quietly he reached out and took her hand. They both fell into the couch in between their owners. Kevin could feel the slight tremor in her body that always seemed present when she was truly scared.

"I'm sorry." he said, glancing over at her.

"Me too." she said.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry for." he told her. "I was the stupid one."

"It was what I did day in and day out. It should have been second nature." she said. Kevin shook his head.

"We both messed up. But I messed up more." he said. Kitten let out a small laugh.

"Are you really going to argue with me who messed up worse?" she asked.

"If it gets you to smile." Kevin told her sincerely, looking down at their hands. He could feel Kitten's eyes on him before she pulled their joined hands into her lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. Kevin just smiled.

Neither noticed Joe slip by towards the music room. Suddenly he felt inspired.

* * *

"You two are my good children. Please don't grow up." Mrs. Jonas said as Frankie and Nick entered the kitchen the next morning. The two boys shared a look. "You're the only two who sleep and/or sleep in your bed." Nick snickered.

"I don't get it." Frankie said giving Nick a look. His older brother just ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it Frank." Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Where are Kevin, Joe and Katie?" Frankie asked.

"Kevin's getting dressed, he'll be down in a few minutes; Joe just fell back to sleep and Katie's getting ready to go to the doctors." Mrs. Jonas answered as she handed Frankie his bowl of cereal. The boy nodded accepting the explanation.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 4:

Kitten sat quietly in the guest room waiting to go to the doctors and more than likely confirm what she'd been trying to deny. Two years and she'd managed to avoid the subject before. The only thing she was glad about it was she was no long in the organization. She knew THEY would have made her get an abortion And before she met Kevin she wasn't sure she wouldn't have gone along willingly.

"Hey." came a voice from the doorway. Kitten looked up, she was kind of surprised to see Joe.

"Hi." she said timidly. She still didn't know Nick or Joe very well.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Kitten nodded. Joe took a seat at the desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Joe spoke.

"How do you deal?" he asked. Kitten raised an eyebrow. "How do you deal with what happened there?" he asked. "I write and write and I still can't get some of those images out of my head." Kitten hung her head.

"I don't. There always on my mind but two years there taught me how to function regardless of the situation."

"That's not healthy." Joe said. Kitten shook her head.

"I need more time before I can talk. If your ready to tell people Joseph you need to." she told him. Joe nodded.

"He loves you." Joe said standing.

"I don't know what that is yet." she told him. Joe raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've every known the love you're speaking of or are used to. But I'm grateful of your family for giving me to chance to find out." Joe nodded as Kevin poked his head in the door. He raised an eyebrow at Joe before turning to Kitten.

"Mom's in the garage." he told her. Kitten nodded and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"I'll see you guys later." she said.

"Bye." both boys said as she left the guest room. Kevin turned to his brother causing Joe to laugh.

"You have it bad bro." Joe said patting a flabbergasted Kevin on the shoulder. Joe hadn't been that close to his old self yet. "Hey you feel like looking over some stuff I've been writing?" Joe asked tentatively. Kevin took a second to double take his brother.

"Sure." he agreed. "Should I get Nick?"

* * *

Kitten sat nervously in the doctors office. Mrs. Jonas was reading a magazine. Kitten was studying her hands. Mrs. Jonas reached over and patted Kitten arm. They had spoken about what the exam would entail because Kitten rarely went to the doctors as a child and had never been to one since she'd become a woman.

"It'll be fine child." she told her as the door to the exam rooms open.

"Katherine Baker." the nurse called.

"I'll wait here. Have them come get me after they finish the physical." Kitten nodded as she left Mrs. Jonas in the waiting room.

* * *

Kitten sat in the room waiting for the doctor and Mrs. Jonas. She focused on her breathing to keep her self from shaking. The click of the door made her jump. Mrs. Jonas poked her head in the room before entering.

"How was it?" she asked tentatively.

"I think that the best thing to come of being a prostitute is my indifference when I have no clothes on." Kitten sighed. Mrs. Jonas gave her a hug. "Do you think I could do this?" Kitten asked her cautiously. Mrs. Jonas looked at her. "Could I raise a kid?"

"Of course you could." Mrs. Jonas said, glad that at least some of her fears were starting to show themselves.

"I wasn't raised in the best environment." Kitten said.

"But you're not alone either. I did raise 4 boys and while they aren't always shining examples they're still good people." Mrs. Jonas told her. "And Kevin's going to be there where ever you need him." Kitten nodded, glancing at the door.

"Joseph said that Kevin loved me earlier. Mrs. Jonas I don't know what love is." Kitten let a few tears fall as Mrs. Jonas hugged her. She did not know anything that she could say to help the situation. They heard the door click and Kitten wiped her tears away before the Dr. entered.

"Miss Baker I believe some congratulations are in order." the oblivious Dr. told them.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 5:

Kevin, Nick and Joe sat in the music room They sat in a triangle reading over what Joe had written the night before. It didn't tell them details but it gave them insight into Joe's emotions for the last four months.

"This is great progress Joe." Kevin told him, proud. Joe just blushed. Kevin and Nick shared a look.

"Dog pile." they both yelled and tackled Joe. And for those few minutes the three brothers felt like nothing in the world had changed as Joe tried to wrestle out of Kevin and Nick's grip.

"Hey Fro bro. I think I hear Miley calling." Joe tried to trick Nick. Nick just laughed.

"She's busy today, remember?" Nick reminded him not letting up.

"Crap." Joe muttered, causing his brothers to laughed. "I love you guys." he tried again.

"We love you too Joe but you're going to have to try harder." Kevin told him. They laughed until they heard the garage door open. Kevin froze.

"Everything alright bro?" Nick asked. Kevin nodded but their moment was gone, for know at least. Kevin and Nick picked up their guitars as Joe put his music on the stand near the piano. They heard Frankie greet their mom threw the open music room door.

"Lets go find out what's wrong with Katie." Nick suggested. Both his brothers nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Kevin already knew the verdict from the look on his mother face and the lack of Kitten's presence.

"Kevin, Katie's upstairs." she told her eldest. Kevin nodded and left the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Frankie asked.

"Do you remember when Uncle Dave and Aunt Delia brought Alan home from the hospital and everything we told you about that?" Mrs. Jonas asked her youngest. Frankie nodded, "Well Katie's in a similar place."

"Katie's having a baby?" Frankie asked unaware of what that really meant. Nick and Joe shared a look. This wasn't good.

* * *

"Kate?" Kevin said as he knocked on her door.

"Come in." came the muffled reply. Opening the door he found her lying on the bed.

"Mom's telling my brothers." Kevin told her moving to sit on the bed next to her. Kitten nodded as he stroked her hair.

"Kev?" she said catching his attention after a few minutes.

"Yeah Kate?" he responded.

"I'm scared." she admitted. Kevin looked at her. Even though she refused to meet his eyes that was still a big step for her to admit that. Pushing her hair behind her ear he responded.

"Me too."

(I know this is shorter but I decided that I needed more time in the story so this is going to become a trilogy.)


	7. Sequel Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Landing on London: Sequel to Changes

Summary:

The time has come. The police are confident they've gathered enough evidence to put Joseph's captures/ Kitten's 'employers' on trial without putting him or her n the stand. And just when you think life is getting back to normal it goes and throws you another curve ball.

Kitten lay in the bed in the Jonas families guest room. She was looking at the picture the Dr. had given her from the ultra sound. It had been a few weeks and she looked at it so often it was starting to crinkle around the edges. The Dr. had confirmed the conception date, it was Kevin's. Kitten had felt both relief and disappointment. Kevin was a good man, not like her father or step father, but when this all go out, and Kitten knew as well as everyone else, eventually it would. She'd basically ruined his life. The Jonas' kept trying to reassure her that it wasn't the case, reminding her that if her and Kevin had never met they would not have found Joseph but Kitten still felt responsible even though she kept her relations to the family air tight. It had been a suggestion from the Cyrus sisters actually, both of whom had gotten hate mail for 'dating' one of the brothers and Joseph had admitted previous girlfriends had also gotten hate mail.

She'd had to tell her bosses at Starbucks about the pregnancy. They were pretty understanding, they had a few restrictions for her simply to cover their own asses, and they had explained that to her. She was starting to like it there. She was starting to get to know her coworkers and recognize frequent customers, even making the drinks were becoming easier.

Kitten glanced up as there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she called despite knowing who it was. He still knocked despite knowing she didn't care. Kevin entered the room quietly. This was the only time of day if they wanted or needed to talk alone they could.

"Hey." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." she said as he took the ultra sound picture from her. She let him, it wasn't like she hadn't already memorized it.

"How's Joseph?" she asked as he leaned back against the head board.

"Asleep for now." Kevin responded with a sigh. The trial was starting on Joseph's capture's in two weeks, In the past month he'd been getting rid of his nightmares but with the trial fast tracked and it all over the news…it was dredging up those unwanted memories. Kitten had them too but to a lesser extent, she wasn't even going to be a witness. Few people where going to know her name because she was not pressing charges like some of the other girls that were forced into it. But all the talk, the familiar faces left her awake most nights.

"You should sleep too." Kevin spoke up. "It's not healthy for you or the baby to be awake all the time." Kitten nodded but made no effort to fall asleep. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Scoot over." he told her and climbed into bed just like he did with his brothers when they were too scared to sleep. Kitten did as he asked. Once they were both settled in Kevin began stroking her hair. He didn't know why but it seemed to put her to sleep.


End file.
